


Tausend Blicke

by dornfelder



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-17
Updated: 2012-01-17
Packaged: 2017-10-29 17:05:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/322158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dornfelder/pseuds/dornfelder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leugnen, bis es nicht mehr anders geht. Und dann?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tausend Blicke

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [A Thousand Glances](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2647967) by [Imkerin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imkerin/pseuds/Imkerin)



**Tausend Blicke**

Es passiert nach dem Spiel. Es passiert, nachdem alles vorbei ist, die Ansprachen und Pressekonferenzen und das Essen. Du bist nicht darauf vorbereitet, andererseits, selbst wenn du es wärst, es würde nichts ändern.

Du findest dich auf deinem Bett wieder, auf allen vieren, während er dich in den Arsch fickt als wäre es neue Nationalsportart, hart und gnadenlos, so wie er spielt, als du stöhnst und ächzst und um mehr bettelst.

Verstörende Träume, die brutale Wirklichkeit geworden sind, irgendwie, innerhalb von Minuten, und du weißt nicht so recht, wie es ihr hierher gelangt seid, nur dass es unausweichlich war, dass es passiert, hier und jetzt oder irgendwann.

Seine Stöße sind heftig und rhythmisch, die brandneue, elastische Matratze unter deinen Unterarmen federt und verhindert, dass das Bett zu laut knarzt. Deine Finger sind in der Decke verkrallt, du hältst still, der ganze Körper angespannt, um ihm Widerstand zu bieten, während er seinen Schwanz wieder und wieder in deinen Arsch rammt.

Es tut weh, brennender Schmerz in dir, und deine Beine sind schwer wie Blei, deine Schultern eine Masse aus verkrampften Muskeln, aber wen kümmerts, wirklich, wen kümmerts, wenn es endlich passiert, worauf du seit Jahren gewartet hast, ohne es dir einzugestehen?

~~~~~

Tausend Blicke, unbewusst: einen kleinen Moment zu lange auf ihm ruhend, sein Rücken unter der Dusche während er den Kopf nach oben in den Wasserstrahl hält, ein perfekter Bogen, Muskeln und glatte, nasse Haut, und die Wölbung zweier perfekter Arschbacken und die Spalte dazwischen, in die das Wasser nicht wirklich hinein rinnnt, und unwillkürlich stellst du dir vor, wie es wäre, zu ihm zu gehen und hinter ihm auf die Knie zu gehen um dein Gesicht genau dahin zu pressen, seine Arschbacken mit den Händen zu spreizen, mit der Nase in die Ritze einzutauchen und ihn zu riechen und dann das Wasser aufzufangen, was über seinen Rücken strömt und in deinen gierig wartenden Mund rinnt.

Tausend Blicke, unbewusst und viel zu intensiv: er, vornübergebeugt, ein Bein auf der Bank abgestellt und das Knie gebeugt, seine Stulpen hochziehend, die Hose schweißfeucht und an seiner Haut klebend, muskulöse Beine, breite Schultern und sein schmaler Nacken, und du willst hinübergehen, den Schweiß von zwei Stunden Training auf seiner Haut riechen und deine Zähne dahin pressen, wo der Hals in die Schulter übergeht, die Festigkeit der Muskeln spüren und deinen Speichel mit dem Salz vermischen. Er kommt hoch und dreht seinen Kopf und schaut dich direkt und unverwandt an, und im nächsten Moment wird dir schwindelig vor Angst und Verlangen und du drehst deinen Kopf und rennst zurück aufs Spielfeld.

Tausend Blicke, unbewusst, während des Essens am gleichen Tisch: er dir gegenüber, und nebenbei das übliche Gerede über Belanglosigkeiten. Seine Hände mit dem Ehering, die das Messer halten, kurze Nägel und raue Haut am Rand des rechten Daumens, nervös abgekaut, aber nur an der einen Stelle. Du kaust und schluckst ein Stück vom Schnitzel.

Philipp stößt dich mit dem Ellenbogen an, „Biste noch da, Lukas?“

„Echt müde, Mann“, sagst du, stopfst dir eine viel zu große Kartoffel in den Mund und ignorierst _ihn_ , schaust stur auf deinen Teller, bis er wegsieht. Als du deinen Blick hebst und er die Bewegung aus den Augenwinkeln mitkriegt, dreht er schnell den Kopf und starrt dich an, und du willst aufstehen und aus dem Raum laufen, damit er dir folgt und dich einholt und dich gegen die Wand presst, mit einer Hand deine Handgelenkte über deinen Kopf zerrt und festhält und mit der anderen deine Hose aufmacht, den Weg frei macht, um seinen dicken, heißen Schwanz in dich zu stoßen.

~~~~~

Du bist high nach dem Spiel, es dauert, bis das Adrenalin komplett weg ist, und nach dem Vier zu Null erst recht. Als du allein auf deinem Zimmer bist, rennst du unruhig hin und her, die Hände zu Fäusten geballt. Du weißt, dass er weniger als zehn Meter von dir entfernt ist, weniger als zehn Meter, und dir ist heiß, dein Schwanz ist seit Stunden steif. Neben dem Tisch bleibst du stehen, holst ihn raus und fängst an, dir einen runterzuholen, stöhnend und vornüber gebeugt, während du dich mit einer Hand auf der Tischplatte abstützt. Du fickst deine eigene Faust brutal und in schnellem Rhythmus. Dein Blick schweift durchs Zimmer, du suchst nach etwas Öligem, um es leichter zu machen, aber alles, was in Frage kommt ist, ist im Badezimmer. Also lässt du für einen Moment los, um in deine Hand zu spucken, bevor du weitermachst. Nass ist es besser, und du stöhnst leise und spreizt deine Beine.

Das ist der Moment, in dem es an der Tür klopft. Du stößt ein geschocktes „Scheiße!“ aus und stopfst deinen Schwanz zurück in deine Hose, rufst „Moment!“ in Richtung Tür, bevor du dir eine halbe Minute Zeit gibst, um zu Atem zu kommen. Deine recht Hand stinkt nach Wichse, moschusartig, und ganz leicht nach Pisse, und du reibst sie an deiner Hose. Kurz schießt dir durch den Kopf, deine Hände zu waschen.

Keine Zeit. Es klopft wieder.

„Was‘n?“ rufst du in Richtung Tür, so beiläufig wie möglich.

„Ich bin‘s, Miro“, und mit drei Schritten bis du an der Tür und drehst den Schlüssel um.

Eure Blicke treffen sich. Als ob ihr eine Choreographie eingeübt hättet, weichst du zurück, während er ins Zimmer kommt, die Tür zumacht und sich dagegen lehnt. Seine Arme hängen an den Seiten herunter. Du schluckst mit trockener Kehle, unfähig, den Blickkontakt zu brechen.

Dein Atem geht schnell und flach als wärest du gerannt, dein Gesicht glüht. Dein ganzer Körper glüht, und sein Blick wandert zielsicher zu deinem Schwanz, und in dem Moment, als sich seine Augen weiten, atmest du heftig zischend ein.

Mit einer Hand dreht er den Schlüssel im Schloss.

~~~~~

Er weiß, wie‘s geht, und er ist darauf vorbereitet, mit Kondomen und Gleitgel, und als er beides fast verächtlich auf den Tisch wirft, sich seine Augen herausfordernd in deine bohren, verbirgst du dein Zittern so gut es geht und nickst, ein einziges Mal.

„Sicher?“ fragt er, und du drehst dich um, ziehst dein T-Shirt aus, greifst nach der Tube und einem Gummi und gehst zum Bett.

Er folgt dir, und noch bevor du angekommen bist, sind seine Hände auf deinen Schultern und er dreht dich um. Ihr küsst euch zum ersten Mal. Er schmeckt nach Bier und stinkt nach Knoblauch und es ist dir total, absolut, vollkommen scheißegal.

Er ist der erste Mann, mit dem du vögelst. Es tut weh, aber das macht nichts, vielleicht hilft geht sie dann endlich weg, die Geilheit, die dich nicht schlafen lässt, die du schon seit Jahren für keine Frau mehr gefühlt hast, vielleicht fickt er die ganze verdammte Scheiße aus dir raus, den Dreck, der dein Leben langsam zerstört, weil du schwul bist.

Du kannst es ertragen, alles irgendwie unwirklich, bis es anfängt, sich gut anzufühlen, und er deinen Schwanz in die Hand nimmt und sie mit festem Griff auf und ab bewegt, bis du wieder hart bist. Es ist verwirrend mit zwei so unterschiedlichen Arten von Stimulation, aber ganz plötzlich bist du so dicht davor, dass es dich erschreckt, weil du darauf nicht vorbereitet warst. Unwillkürlich schluchzst du trocken auf und presst deinen Kopf ins Kissen, um es zu verstecken.

Es hilft alles nichts, die ganze Abwehr, die du aufgebaut hast, fällt auseinander, als er dich unbarmherzig zum Orgasmus fickt.

Wenn du kommst, als wäre es das erste Mal, schreist du auf und erstickst den Laut mit deiner Faust.

„Schhh“, flüstert er, streicht mit der Hand über deinen Rücken, das Metall seines Eherings kalt auf deiner Haut. Er stößt zwei- oder dreimal langsam in dich, bevor er seinen Schwanz ganz rauszieht und das Kondom abzieht.

Du schließt die Augen und bleibst regungslos, während du hörst, wie er hinter dir wichst, angestrengt und schnell atmend und mit einem leisen Grunzen abspritzt. Sein warmes Sperma trifft deine Arschbacken und läuft daran herunter.

Er lässt sich neben dir aufs Bett fallen. Du hast deine Position nicht verändert, versteckst dein Gesicht im Kissen. Du bist ein zitternder Haufen Elend. Zerbrochen, wie ein gesplitterter Spiegel, der sich bei der ersten Berührung in Tausende von Scherben auflöst.

Seine Hand auf deiner Schulter, bis du dem Druck nachgibst und dich auf die Seite drehst, das Gesicht von ihm abgewandt. Du hältst die Augen geschlossen.

„Bist du okay?“

„Keine Ahnung“, sagst du nach einem Moment. Deine Stimme klingst rau und ungewohnt. Das hat er aus dir gemacht, einen Fremden, der sich selbst nicht mehr kennt.

Mit einem beiläufigen Arm um deine Taille zieht er dich näher zu sich. Eine Hand streicht über dein kurzes Haar.

„Du bist nicht okay. Nicht jetzt. Aber irgendwann bist du‘s wieder. Irgendwann sind wir‘s beide wieder“, sagt er, und obwohl es nichts erklärt, nichts verspricht außer einem vagen Irgendwann, seufzst du und lässt dich gegen ihn sinken, hörst auf zu denken und atmest, tief und ruhig und gleichmäßig, und für den Moment reicht das aus.


End file.
